Perasaanku
by AI.3039
Summary: "hei, kau tak lupa cara orang normal berkenalan kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau tak normal?"/"kau itu. masih kecil kok cerewet banget."/"Aku menyayangimu"/"Maafkan aku Miiko"/ judul gak nyambung, cerita aneh, baca aja kalo penasaran. kritik dan saran ditunggu.


Pairing : E. Tappei & Y. Miiko

Disclaimer :

- Kocchimuite Miiko : Ono Eriko

- In A Rush : Blackstreet

Normal POV

Taman yang sepi, merupakan tempat yang sempurna untuk menenangkan diri. Kalau kita lihat, ditaman itu ada seorang remaja lelaki tampan yang mukanya terlihat kesal. Mukanya makin terlihat kesal saat selesai membaca email dari ketiga temannya itu. yah, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau sahabatmu sendiri membatalkan janjinya hanya karna kencan dengan pacarnya. Salah satunya dia. Eguchi Tappei, pemuda tampan berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut pirang yang jabrik. Tappei masih duduk bermain ayunan. Hatinya terasa lebih tenang setiap bermain ayunan dengan keadaan yang sepi seperti ini. Mungkin memang kekanan-kanakkan. Tapi itulah yang dia rasakan.

Lebih dari 10 menit bermain ayunan ditaman Tappei merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Tappeipun menghentikan ayunannya. Lalu menengok ke kanannya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sepundak digerai. Terlihat tomboy tapi manis. Ditambah Ia memakai kaos panjang berwarna biru tosca dipadukan dengan jeans pendek makin menambah kesan tomboy tapi manis pada dirinya.

Merasa diperhatikan gadis itupun menengok ke kirinya. Lalu memberi tangannya. Tappei yang bingungpun hanya melirik tangan dan wajah gadis itu bergantian. Gadis itupun menarik tangan kanan Tappei dan menggenggamnya. "hei, kau tak lupa cara orang normal berkenalan kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau tak normal?" tanya penuh selidik gadis itu. Tappeipun hanya bisa terdiam, muncul perempatan di dahinya menandakan kalau dia kesal dengan perkataan gadis disampingnya ini. 'apa-apaan sih, belum kenal saja sudah mengatai seperti itu.' kata Tappei dalam hati. "Yasudahlah. Perkenalkan, aku Yamada Miiko, 17 tahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Miiko. "Eguchi Tappei, 17 tahun." Ucap Tappei singkat lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Miiko dan melanjutkan bermain ayunan.

"emm.. Tappei, untuk apa kau main ditaman yang sepi ini. Sedang galau yaa?" tanya Miiko. "Aku tak galau, aku hanya kesal." Jawab Tappei tanpa menghentikan ayunannya. "ehh, kenapa kau kesal? Hari ini kan cerah" Tanya Miiko lagi. "ishh, kau itu. masih kecil kok cerewet banget. Sahabatku membatalkan janji denganku karna ingin kencan." Jawab Tappei sedikit kesal karna ditanyai terus oleh gadis cerewet yg sksd dengannya ini. "ohya, kalau begitu sama dong denganku. Mari, Yukko, dan Miho juga sedang kencan dengan pacarnya. Aku jadi kesepian.." Balas Miiko. "Tunggu dulu, kau kenal Shimura, Ogawa, dan Tanimura?" tanya Tappei balik. "ehh, iya mereka sahabatku. Memangnya kenapa? Kau kenal mereka?" jawab Miiko heran. "mereka itu.. pacar dari sahabatku-_-" jawab Tappei. "jadi, kau sahabat dari Takuto, Kenta, dan Yoshiki ya? Wan dunia ini ternyata sempit yah" ucap Miiko sambil tersenyum. Blush, wajah Tappei pun memerah melihat senyuman manis Miiko. Karna tak mau ketauan, Tappeipun mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain lalu mempercepat ayunannya.

SKIP~Tappei POV~di Taman

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun semenjak pertemuan itu. Hari yang kuharap menjadi hari terindah malah menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Dia meninggalkanku, sahabatnya, bahkan keluarganya. Dia takkan pernah kembali lagi. Dia meninggalkanku disaat aku ingin memintanya menerima separuh hatiku. Jangan Tanya kenapa aku disini. Aku hanya mengenangnya. Aku baru pulang dari pemakamannya. Tadi ogawa, tanimura, dan shimura meratap didepan kuburan miiko. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya mereka. Karna aku juga merasakannya. Merasakan kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Aku teringat, tadi mama miiko memberikanku sebuah amplop. Langsung saja aku buka amplop itu. didalam amplop itu ada sebuah surat dan sd card. Kubuka kertas itu lalu membacanya.

'Hai Tappei.. apa kabarmu? Semoga baik-baik saja..

Kau masih ingat aku kan? Yahh, semoga saja begitu..

Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di sisimu. Memang itu yang aku katakana pada mama. Agar memberikannya saat aku sudah tidak ada.. maaf, aku sudah tak bisa bersamamu lagi.. maafkan aku telah menutupi semuanya darimu. Tentang penyakitku dan semua yang aku rasakan. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin kau khawatir karna keadaanku. Kemungkinan hidupku memang kecil. Aku menderita leukemia. Sampai detik ini aku belum mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok. Maaf karna aku sering bohong kepadamu saat aku tak bisa pergi denganmu. Sebenarnya aku sedang kemotherapy.

Aku tak dapat membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyayangimu. Kau adalah matahari dalam siang hariku, bulan dan bintang dalam malamku, hujan dalam gurun hatiku yang kering, mimpi dalam tidurku, dan kau adalah kenyataan terindah yang aku miliki..

Love,

Yamada Miiko'

Air mata pun tak dapat kutahan lagi. Semua kata-katanya seakan menjadi palu yang merubuhkan bendungan airmataku. Tak lupa aku mengganti sd card di hpku dengan sd card di amplop itu. disitu hanya satu video bernama 'Tappei 3 '. langsung saja aku buka video itu.

Yang pertama kulihat hanya Miiko duduk menghadap sebuah piano. Gambar itu diambil dari samping sehingga Miiko dan sebagian dari Piano itu terlihat. Sejenak dia melihat kekamera. Lalu tersenyum. Mukanya terlihat sangan pucat. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai memainkan piano itu.

_It came over me in a rush_

_when I realized that I love you so much_

_that sometimes I cry_

_but I can't tell you why_

_why I feel what I feel inside_

_how I try to express_

_whats been trouble in my mind_

_but still I can't find the words_

_but I know that somethings got a hold of me_

_It came over me in a rush_

_when I realized that I love you so much_

_that sometimes I cry_

_but I can't tell you why_

_why I feel what I feel inside_

_baby someday I'll find a way to say_

_just what you mean to me_

_but if that day never comes along_

_and you don't hear this song_

_I guess you'll never know_

_It came over me in a rush_

_when I realized that I love you so much_

_that sometimes I cry_

_but I can't tell you why_

_why I feel what I feeling feel what I feel inside_

_and when I say inside I mean deep_

_you fill my soul_

_and something I can't explain it's over me_

'_CauseIt came over me in a rush_

_when I realized that I love you so much_

_that sometimes I cry_

_but I can't tell you why_

_why I feel what I feel inside_

_It came over me in a rush_

_when I realized that I love you so much_

_that sometimes I cry_

_but I can't tell you why_

_why I feel what I feel inside_

_It came over me in a rush_

_when I realized that I love you so much_

_that sometimes I cry_

_but I can't tell you why_

_why I feel what I feel inside_

kulihat ada setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupukmatanya.

Air mataku pun makin deras menangis. Menangisi kebodohanku. Andai saja aku tak menyia-nyiakan waktuku bersamanya. Andai saja aku berani mengatakannya dari dulu. Maafkan aku Miiko. Aku menyayangimu. Sampai kapanpun. Walaupun ada wanita lain, kau tetap ada dihatiku. Selamanya.

~Tamat~

A/N : huahahahaha, aku kembali lagi membawa ff yang kayaknya sih aneh ini. Hehe sebenernya ini ff udah lama dibuat, tapi karna ada lomba disuatu fp aku rombak aja deh trus di post. Hehehe udah ah minta kritikan sama saran ajah. bubayy


End file.
